footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Fahid Ben Khalfallah
| cityofbirth = Péronne | countryofbirth = France | height = | position = Winger / Attacking midfielder / Forward | nationality = Tunisia | currentclub = Nunawading | clubnumber = 17 | years = 2001–2005 2005–2007 2007–2008 2008–2009 2009–2010 2010–2014 2014 2014–2017 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = Amiens Laval Angers Caen Valenciennes Bordeaux Troyes Nunawading | caps(goals) = 82 (4) 73 (12) 35 (5) 30 (2) 39 (7) 76 (1) 15 (1) 76 (12) 24 (1) | nationalyears = 2008–2012 | nationalclubs = Tunisia | nationalcaps(goals) = 9 (3) }} Fahid Ben Khalfallah (Arabic: فهيد بن خلف الله‎) (born 9 October 1982) is a Tunisian international player who currently plays for Nunawading City in the NPL2 East Victoria. Career Amiens SC Ben Khalfallah played in the French second and third divisions until the age of 25, first with Amiens SC, then with Stade Lavallois and Angers SCO, until he got his first taste of Ligue 1 football with SM Caen. His new team, however, was relegated at the end of the season after a decent first season in Ligue 1 for the midfielder. Valenciennes In the summer of 2009, he signed for Valenciennes FC for three years. He started the season very well, starting five games and coming on as a substitute in another five, scoring 3 beautiful goals and providing 5 assists. Bordeaux In August 2010, he joined Bordeaux for a fee of €5 million. Troyes He joined Troyes in January 2014. Melbourne Victory In September 2014 he signed a one-year contract with Melbourne Victory. His first season in Australia was very successful; scoring five goals and making nine assists in the A-League helping to win that competitions Premiership and Championship, as well as being awarded the Victory Medal as the club's player of the season. On the 24th of April 2015 Melbourne Victory announced that they had retained Ben Khalfallah's services for a further two years, the player citing that he enjoyed life in Melbourne and playing for the club. On 26 April 2017, Ben Khalfallah confirmed that he would be leaving the Victory at the end of the season. This was confirmed by the club on 12 May 2017, with Ben Khalfallah listed as one of 7 players departing the club at the end of the season. Brisbane Roar Ben Khalfallah signed with rival A-League club Brisbane Roar on a one-season deal shortly after leaving the Victory. Nunawading City On May 19, 2018, only a month after announcing his retirement, Ben Khalfallah would come out of retirement and sign for NPL2 East Victoria club, Nunawading City, for the remainder of the season. After promising the coaching staff he'd play for Nunawading after his stint with Roar, Ben Khalfallah would make his debut on the same day his signing was announced against the Eastern Lions in a goalless draw. Personal life Ben Khalfallah was born in Peronne, France to Tunisian parents. His father had emigrated to France, also as a professional footballer. Although his parents were Muslim, Ben Khalfallah has described himself as an atheist. He has often spoken very positively of the experience for himself and his family since moving to Melbourne, Australia for Melbourne Victory, and this was a key reason for his re-signing for the club. Honours Club Bordeaux * Coupe de France: 2012–13 Melbourne Victory: * A-League Championship: 2014–2015 * A-League Premiership: 2014–2015 * FFA Cup: 2015 Individual * Ligue 2 UNFP Team of the Year: 2007–08 *Victory Medal: 2014–15 *A-League PFA Team of the Season: 2014–15 External links * Fahid Ben Khalfallah at Soccerway Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Tunisian players Category:French players Category:Tunisia international players Category:Amiens SC players Category:Stade Lavallois players Category:Angers SCO players Category:Stade Malherbe Caen players Category:Valenciennes FC players Category:FC Girondins de Bordeaux players Category:Troyes AC players Category:Melbourne Victory FC players Category:Brisbane Roar FC players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Ligue 2 players Category:A-League players